Boss England x Tomboy Maid Reader Part 1
by Mariam Rivaille
Summary: If you consider yourself as a total tomboy, then this story is for you! And...what it would be working for England as a maid while he makes you feel some mixed emotions? Discover it in this story!


_Chapter I –The meeting_

The Kirkland's family…one of the major-rich-important families around the world. It is rank as the 5th family most rich around the whole world; including as one of the biggest material producers.

Mother, father and brother's Kirkland were on a trip in Asia, so the one who was in charge of the house was one of the middle sons; Arthur Kirkland, a lonely but handsome guy; with lots of mysterious secrets…He was feeling so lonely; so he decided to grouped all the girls around the city to work for him.

_~Second Person Reader's POV~_

It's fucking 7:00 a.m. at the morning. You woke up very tired. You spent all the night playing videogames with your best friend Alfred F. Jones. The reason you woke up was that the guards of your house motel informed you that the "rich-blondie" Kirkland son was summoning all the girls of the city to group at the City Hall. You were planning not to go, but since they also told you that there were going to offer food and money, you thought it would be a good advantage for yourself.

You woke up from bed and get change into some of your daily boyish clothes. The reason is that you're a Tomboy. First you put on your blue jeans, and then you covered your chest with a bandage. The reason was that you were too shy to show off your chest, so you just cover it to not worry about that. Then you put on one of your brother's favorite shirts, which was a [favorite band] in [favorite color] shirt. You put on a pair of sneakers and then brushed your hair into a short ponytail style-hair and put it inside a cap. You grabbed your Ipod and play your favorite song.

You were a lonely girl; you lived in a motel alone. You took all the responsibility of from your home all by yourself. It was really difficult, but you could manage it.

Finally you arrived to the City Hall, which was the place that blonde-haired guy brat was going to come. You saw some slutty girls giggling in emotion. You just grimaced and ignored them.

_~Arthur's POV~_

I'm about 5 minutes to get in over the City Hall. Meanwhile, I'm drinking some tea. How delicious…

_~Second Person Reader's POV~_

You saw one of your best friends in there too. It was Elizabeta Héderváry.

"Hey Eli sis, what's up?" You asked while approaching to her

"Yo' [Nickname], I'm good, are you here for the same reason I'm here?" She replied with a question while you two made your 'bro-fist' salute. She was a Tomboy too.

"Yes, for that brat," You grimaced and rolled your eyes, "I hope is for something good I came here and not for wasting my precious time, because if it's like that I'll punch him" You said while showing off your fist.

"Whoa there girl, hold up, don't need to be too aggressive," Your brunette-haired friend said while calming you down.

"You know how I am."

"I want to know how is him," She said with a little of enthusiasm

"What? Are you too like those girls who are anxious to see him?" She was a Tomboy yes, but more girly than you.

"Um…kind of."

"He might be an idiot, and maybe of my age."

"Oh~ your age~" She said winking at you.

"Pf, I'll never be interested in someone like him."

"You don't know…You don't know…"

Finally he came. He came on a large limousine and when he put a foot down, a big red carpet was rolled on the floor. All the girls were yelling.

He finally showed his face. Ok, you accepted it. He's handsome. But as you said, you were not going to be interested in someone like him.

"Um…" He said while lowering a little his face, seems like he's shy "My name is Arthur Kirkland; your new boss."

"Eh…" All the girls changed their faces in a surprise look.

"Well, let me explain myself," That way of speaking…he's such an upper class guy. "I'm looking for, at least, ten girls who can work for me at my house"

All the girl's eyes widened. They started to shout.

"I WANT, I WANT, I WANT!"

"Calm down, young ladies," Arthur said while blushing a little "It is not the ones who wants, is the one I want" He said more serious, as if he was a communist leader or something.

"Oh great…The big eyebrows dude now wants to be the universal leader. What a crap, I hope he doesn't select me" You said, in a little hard tone. It looks like he heard and noticed you, because he was approaching to you.

"Um…I thought I said that only GIRLS can be here…not BOYS," He said while crossing his arms. Now…he's going to be dead…nobody…absolutely…NOBODY CALLS YOU A 'BOY'.

"I'M A GIRL YOU MORON!" You yelled at him while grabbing his shirt, you were about to punch him when some girls fulfilled in stopping you and making you to release him.  
"A-Ah! Y-You are a girl?!" He blushed.

"Yes you asshole," You looked furiously at his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, love, but this is not a way such a beautiful lady should behave…"

"I don't care" You said while ignoring his compliment.

"Hmm…" He just sighed looking at the carnet you had on your neck, then he continue walking looking over at other girls.

_~Arthur's POV~_

She will have a very deep punishment by touching me…she will regret for that…she will know who Arthur Kirkland is…she will see…I will make her life difficult…

_~Second Person Reader's POV~_

Two hours had passed since he has been taking a decision about who is he's going to choose as maid.

"Well ladies," He said, "I already have made my decision."

The air changed into an air of tension. Everybody was paying the minimum attention. You got bored, so you put on your headphones, hold your Ipod and played music.

He mentioned ten girls. In that ten which were mentioned, that included Elizabeta and…you. Elizabeta ran up to you and shook you hard.

"What?" You said.

"He selected you!" She smirked, "You are selected just like me!"

Your eyes were popped off. You couldn't believe it. As the democratic person you were, you defended your rights.

"NO FUCKING WAY! There's no place in this Earth that I'll go with you," You yelled at him

"My apologies love, but this is a yes or yes, not no or no," He said while smirking and ordering his guards to carry the ten selected girls into his limousine.

"Let me go you fucking big-headed brats," you ordered while trying to let yourself off of them

"Sorry miss, orders are orders," One of the guards replied you

You couldn't do anything. They were stronger than you. You tried to kick them. You failed, also to punch them in their face. Failed. The only thing to do was giving up. But you made a promise yourself something…You'll make his life impossible…as if it was the last day of your life…He will know who [Name] [Last name] is…

And now here is how your new life as a maid at the Kirkland's house will begin…


End file.
